


satisfaction is a savage when the sweetest acid slides right into my bones

by Joy_pastel_Sol



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Mark Tuan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Come Eating, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Im Jaebum | JB, Omega Kim Yugyeom, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, basically they trigger each other's rut/heat so they decide to have sex together... yeah that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_pastel_Sol/pseuds/Joy_pastel_Sol
Summary: “Would it be okay if... we took care of each other ?” Jaebeom pants.Mark stares at them in mild awe.Yugyeom nods fervently, gripping Jaebeom’s sweater. “Please, hyung.”
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	satisfaction is a savage when the sweetest acid slides right into my bones

**Author's Note:**

> if by any chance you would like some references, here are the cat breeds of [mark](https://www.petfinder.com/cat-breeds/bengal/), [jaebeom](https://www.petfinder.com/cat-breeds/ragamuffin/) (but with black fur), and [yugyeom](https://www.petfinder.com/cat-breeds/turkish-van/) (but with grey tabby fur).

“I found you two new roommates.” his landlord informs him on the phone. “They’re Jaebeom and Yugyeom, and they arrive this week. I think you’ll get along well, they seem like good guys. They’re both omegas, by the way. Greet them well !”

Mark simply hums in response, and that’s all the landlord seems to need to hear before he hangs up.

Guess he will have to savour his last days of tranquillity, then.

Jaebeom arrives two days later, on Wednesday.

Mark is cooking dinner (or rather, something that looks like dinner) when the door opens, revealing a guy with a suitcase and multiple bags. He has pointy black ears perched on the top of his head and a long, fluffy black tail waves calmly behind him.

“Hi. You're… ?”

The guy seems lost for a second.

“Hi. Ah, I’m Jaebeom.”

He enters the apartment before he closes the door and puts his bags down on the floor. Mark has already made his way towards him, bowing a little when he arrives in front of him.

“I’m Mark. Nice to meet you.”

Jaebeom bows in return and Mark catches a whiff of his scent in the process, a fruity yet spicy combination of cinnamon and apricot. It smells good. He only notices now, as their hands part, that a silver ring adorns one of his nostrils.

“Yeah, nice to meet you as well.” Jaebeom greets back with a grin, and Mark thinks they might actually get along well.

Yugyeom arrives on Friday, and it pretty much replicates Jaebeom's arrival.

Except it’s mid-afternoon, and Mark is lounging on the couch like an elephant seal on the beach, with nothing to do whatsoever.

He hears the door opened, and a sweet voice half-asking, half-greeting :

"Hello ?"

He gets up from the couch and walks towards the front door, only to see a tall boy with grey, slightly striped cat ears on his head and a full tail at the base of his spine, equally grey and striped. There’s a fresh but sweet scent of tangerine and lavender that hangs in the air and it pleasantly fills Mark’s nose.

"Hi, I'm Mark." He bows slightly. "You must be Yugyeom ?"

"I am." Yugyeom bows lower.

"Welcome home, I guess." Mark says with a smile, and Yugyeom smiles back but it looks way cuter on him. He does seem like a good guy.

"Let me help you settle down."

Learning how to live together isn’t a tedious process, their respective lives interlocking with each other seamlessly for the most part. There’s no major incident, no endless arguing over stupid stuff and they adapt to each other’s routine pretty easily.

There’s still something, though. It’s just little things, at first, really. Small details. How Jaebeom’s scent gets thicker when he runs into a shirtless Mark. How Mark catches a glimpse of Yugyeom’s collarbones and has the mindless thought of biting the skin here. Or how Yugyeom feels a dull heat flaring up in his stomach when Mark lets out a loud groan as he stretches his body in the morning.

It’s just little things, but it’s starting to light up a fire.

It’s getting quite dark outside, and Yugyeom can hear the water running in the bathroom. He doesn’t really know why, but he’s having trouble focusing on his work today, his mind wandering on its own.

He finally steps out of his room to grab something to drink, but Mark opens the bathroom door at the exact same time and Yugyeom stops, seemingly stuck in place. There’re only a flimsy t-shirt and boxer-briefs covering Mark’s body, and his hair is still wet, and Yugyeom can’t help but stare. Mark stares back, seemingly a little dumbstruck too. Before Yugyeom can really grasp what’s happening, he realises that even himself is able to smell his own scent, and it could mean almost nothing, but paired with how he feels the space between his legs getting wetter, and his cock filling out under his sweatpants, the meaning is clear enough.

Yugyeom’s eyes scream embarrassment, mild panic even, his ears flattening on his head and his tail waving nervously behind him. There’s a spike in Mark’s scent as well and Yugyeom nearly mewls in response, but he feels so vulnerable and ashamed that he manages to bite off the sound.

Mark keeps on staring, as if he was hypnotized, when Yugyeom averts his eyes to focus on the floor. Oddly, he doesn’t dare to move under the alpha’s gaze, even if he’s already soaking his underwear. His body feels like a living furnace and when he looks up at Mark, the intensity in his eyes makes him downright shiver.

They both startle when a door opens suddenly beside them, but it’s just Jaebeom. He glares at them suspiciously, scrunching his nose.

“What’s going on ?”

Yugyeom takes a sharp breath.

“He’s in heat.” Mark says, but it sounds strained. His ears twitch.

Jaebeom hums, apparently calm, but then he notices the bulge in Mark’s boxer-briefs, the outline of a hard cock. He gulps audibly. Something shifts within him and his own scent gets thicker, perfuming the air. Combined with the other’s, it’s almost suffocating.

Mark peers at Jaebeom abruptly and to his own astonishment, his whole body heats up, his cock coming to life and a dampness between his butt cheeks. Like Yugyeom, he can’t seem to do anything. He’s frozen. He never experienced this before, he never went into heat right in front of someone, or because of them, and so suddenly. He’s at a loss of words, his brain gets cloudier by the minute and he can smell everyone’s arousal, he can almost taste it on his tongue. He’s not the only one.

“Let’s… try to calm down.” Jaebeom suggests, even if he doesn’t really believe it.

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Mark grits his teeth.

Jaebeom’s entire body shudders at Mark’s voice, at its depth and the edge of aggressiveness.

Mark screws his eyes shut in an attempt at regaining a semblance of rationality. He fails miserably, the scents of the two omegas in front of him driving him crazy.

“I— ” Yugyeom begins, but it turns into a pathetic whine.

“Fuck.” Mark curses out of frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jaebeom runs a jerky hand through his hair, and it’s almost funny how both Mark and Yugyeom follow the movement.

“We can’t stay like this.” Jaebeom breathes out. He’s simply overwhelmed, at this point.

Mark hears the actual suggestion this sentence holds, and truth to be told, it doesn’t sound bad at all right now. It sounds great, in fact. Mark is well aware of the throbbing in his cock, of the precum leaking from the tip of it already, and the arousal feels more and more like a pure need, rather than a want.

“You mean... ?”

“Yeah.” Jaebeom affirms, looking at him straight in the eyes, his cheeks stained a delicious shade of pink.

Jaebeom slowly approaches Yugyeom, who seems more affected by all of this than them, but really, not much more. “Yugyeom ?”

He looked locked in place until now, but at the sound of his name he lets himself fall in Jaebeom’s arms. Jaebeom seems a little taken aback but he catches him, trying hard not to rub himself against the other omega.

“Would it be okay if... we took care of each other ?” Jaebeom pants.

Mark stares at them in mild awe.

Yugyeom nods fervently, gripping Jaebeom’s sweater. “Please, hyung.”

Jaebeom pats his back comfortingly, still wanting to be a responsible hyung despite the increasing haze he’s finding himself in.

Mark swears he’s not going to be able to control himself much longer, the arousal scorching hot in his stomach and making his mind go thoughtless.

“Let’s go to my bedroom.” Mark manages to choke out.

There's a little fumbling at first, when they enter the room, Yugyeom falling first on the bed before Mark and Jaebeom follow him. But soon enough, the sheer need of petting, licking, stroking, sucking and just— _touching_ is the only thing that matters. Especially when Mark is surrounded by two beautiful omegas who smell and look so, so sweet.

He doesn't think much when he catches Yugyeom’s lips with his own and Yugyeom starts to purr in the kiss, his hands clinging to Mark's t-shirt.

Beside them, Jaebeom whines low in his throat at the sight. He gets close to Mark and leaves small pecks all over his nape, the musky scent intoxicating. It makes him dizzy.

Mark finally turns around to have a taste of Jaebeom’s awaiting lips, it’s sloppy and a tad rushed, but it feels like finding an oasis in the middle of the desert, Jaebeom’s soft tail brushing against Mark’s thigh. Yugyeom snakes a hand under Mark’s t-shirt, warm fingers on heated skin, running them over his stomach and his chest.

Mark breaks the kiss so that he can sit up and remove his t-shirt, earning him a whimper of disappointment from Jaebeom.

“You too…” he mumbles, gesturing at the two omegas, before he slides his underwear down his legs and lets it fall on the floor.

It should be a little awkward to wait for them to undress, occasionally offering a helping hand, but it’s not. All Mark can think about is the scorching fire in his belly and the promise of some relief.

As soon as Yugyeom and Jaebeom are naked, they all lie down back on the mattress in a tangle of limbs and skin. Mark is well aware of the eyes of Jaebeom and Yugyeom on his cock, fully hard by now, just like the omegas’ are.

“I need— ” Yugyeom half-sobs and Mark fights the urge to get feral as he glides his fingers down, down Yugyeom’s body until they reach the wet opening between his trembling legs. Yugyeom’s breath is shaky, his cock twitching faintly, as Mark dips the pad of two fingers into his hole, just to get a feel of the heat and the dampness.

“You’re so wet, oh my god.” Mark can’t help but comment, amazed as he runs his fingers through the glistening slick.

Jaebeom wraps his fingers around Mark’s cock, it’s a little sudden but he lets out a content sigh at the contact nonetheless, at the sensation of Jaebeom’s hand around his engorged shaft. Jaebeom is pressed against Mark’s back, the inside of his thighs drenched, as he begins to slide his hand up and down his cock. He even starts to grind mindlessly against Mark’s ass, in meek little motions of his hips.

Mark sinks two fingers into Yugyeom who whines airily in response, his hole so inviting and wet and warm, and combined with Jaebeom’s tight hold of his cock, Mark thinks he could come right here and now. Or that he found heaven.

They keep on pleasuring each other like that, somehow frantic but languid at the same time, until Jaebeom babbles something against his shoulder. Mark hums as if he were asking a question.

“Wanna…” he pants softly, “Wanna suck you off, please _._ ”

A shiver trickles down his spine at the lovely sound of Jaebeom begging, and Yugyeom clenches around his fingers, unwilling to feel empty again.

“Okay, okay.” He tries to figure out how they could satisfy the three of them equally, and it’s quite difficult with their mingled scents and the heat and the burning desire in his veins.

He pulls out his fingers from Yugyeom’s hole, before whispering against his ear : “Sit on my face.”

They rearrange their bodies on the bed, Mark laying down completely while Jaebeom crawls on his knees and settles between his thin thighs. Yugyeom stretches his left leg over Mark’s face until he’s hovering over him, facing Jaebeom. The omega’s scent is much richer here, the slick accentuating the fragrances.

Jaebeom inhales in the inner side of Mark’s thigh, right beside his cock, before he licks a stripe along the shaft. Mark doesn’t swallow his moan at the sensation of Jaebeom’s tongue on his sensitive cock. He brings one hand on the omega’s head, running his fingers through his hair, against his velvety ears. His other hand settles on the side of Yugyeom’s thigh, beckoning him to lower himself on his face.

There’s absolutely no teasing when Jaebeom slides his mouth down on Mark’s cock as Mark starts to lap at Yugyeom’s pretty, slick hole. Jaebeom is actually purring around Mark’s cock as he drags his mouth up and down the shaft, and above Mark, Yugyeom pants and whines because the feeling of the alpha’s tongue against his sensitive hole feels wonderful but not enough at the same time, his cock grazing against Mark’s chest.

They grow more frantic as Mark gets lost in the feeling of Yugyeom slick dripping on his chin, as Jaebeom is almost gagging on Mark’s cock because he just can’t get enough, as Yugyeom is now shamelessly grinding his ass against Mark’s face.

Jaebeom pulls off Mark’s cock with a quiet “pop”, and before Mark can really notice anything Jaebeom straddles his hips and just sinks into Mark’s cock, a satisfied sigh leaving his lips. There’s no resistance as Mark fills Jaebeom up with his cock, the glide so wet it feels sinful.

Mark makes a muffled sound at the tight heat enveloping him, clearly not expecting what Jaebeom did, and he pats Yugyeom’s thigh so the omega pulls off his face.

Yugyeom pulls away with a displeased little groan, sitting on the mattress near Mark’s shoulders. Jaebeom’s already started rocking his hips on Mark’s lap, his hands on the alpha’s chest. Mark growls, his fingers pressing into Jaebeom’s hips and Yugyeom watches as he strokes himself, fascinated even if he would prefer being the one around Mark’s cock.

Jaebeom is more desperate than what Yugyeom thought, if the way he fucks himself on Mark’s cock is anything to go by.

Mark’s hands move to grip Jaebeom’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart, before he begins to thrust into Jaebeom’s heat, slicked and snug and just perfect. Jaebeom keeps on whimpering, his cheeks flushed and his cock bouncing up and down, as Mark pounds into him at a ruthless pace and squeezes his butt hard.

“Fuck— yes, get yourself off on my cock.” Mark snarls, and that’s all Jaebeom needs to let go, his cum landing all over Mark’s stomach and a rush of slick dribbling out of his ass, Mark’s cock preventing it to ooze out freely. Mark doesn’t halt his thrusts as he peers at Jaebeom unravelling above him, so pretty and vulnerable and _good_.

He does stop moving his hips at some point as the omega becomes oversensitive, panting, but his face looks relaxed and blissed out, his skin glowing in satisfaction.

Jaebeom lifts himself off Mark’s cock eventually and falls on the side of the bed, his black tail motionless on the mattress. A sudden tiredness settles in his bones.

“Don’t forget Yugyeom.” he breathes out.

Oh, he couldn’t forget. Mark is still hard and aroused, and so is Yugyeom.

Yugyeom gets on his hands and knees, all eager, with his fluffy tail raised just enough so that his hole is visible, presenting himself to Mark, who lets out an appreciative purr at the sight because it’s just too pretty and all for him to take.

Mark sits up and positions himself behind Yugyeom, taking a brief moment to admire the pink, glistening hole. Brief, because the omega mewls in impatience.

“Please— ” he sobs, accentuating the arch of his back and spreading his knees further apart.

Mark isn’t mean, so without further delay he pushes his swollen cock past the rim, slides into the delicious heat, his hands finding their place on Yugyeom’s waist. Once he’s fully inside, he can’t repress a moan from escaping his mouth.

He begins to thrust, bluntly, and Yugyeom gasps as his hands grasp the sheets. Mark picks up a rhythm, it’s relentless but it’s exactly what Yugyeom needs, which is feeling full and useful and a nice omega.

Mark takes pleasure in observing his cock disappear inside Yugyeom’s ass then reappearing, the sight adding to the feeling of the omega around him. The sounds of Mark’s sharp breaths and Yugyeom’s whines fill the room, and all the self-control Mark had left in him fades away as he pounds ruthlessly into the omega’s, chasing for his own relief.

Yugyeom’s elbows give out under him, and with this new position Mark’s cock reaches even deeper into him and it just feels electrifying, he doesn’t even hear himself whining anymore.

“I bet you can come just from my cock.” Mark grumbles mindlessly as he keeps up a steady, rough pace, Yugyeom’s whimpers the most beautiful sounds to his ears.

Yugyeom lets out a gasp as his orgasm hits him hard, clenching around Mark’s cock and spilling his cum on the sheets below him, the last slide of Mark in him becoming impossibly wetter. The alpha comes right after with a snarl, burying his cock deep into Yugyeom’s ass, filling him up like the good omega he is.

Jaebeom crawls next to Mark, staring at the alpha’s softening cock still inside Yugyeom. It slips out eventually, making Yugyeom’s hole flutter around nothing. Mark and Jaebeom both watch as the cum begins to leak out, but before it drips down too much, Jaebeom leans down and brings his tongue right where the cum is, before he starts lapping at the mess as if it was the sweetest drink he’s ever tasted. Yugyeom gasps at the wet glide of Jaebeom’s tongue against his taint, at the kitten-like licks over his sensitive skin.

“Jesus.” Mark curses, because Jaebeom is literally eating his cum right from Yugyeom’s ass, his ears twitching softly and a low purring sound coming from his chest, seeming utterly content. Yugyeom whines in response and Mark can’t look away, it’s so _hot_ , the dull, tamed arousal that remained just reignites in his stomach.

“Oh my god.” Yugyeom sighs and Jaebeom just chuckles sweetly against his ass, still collecting the cum on his tongue. Mark’s cock already begins to firm up.

Well. It’s going to be a restless night, but what a lovely reason to stay awake.

**Author's Note:**

> title from _psychedelic addict_ by anuka.
> 
> to be honest, this gave me some difficulty as I find writing porn without plot quite hard in general, so you can imagine that a pwp consisting of a threesome and a/b/o stuff was... a lot. hopefully you enjoyed reading this nonetheless ! thank you for reading, and as always, comments are appreciated (if you feel like it).
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/joypastelsol). I also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/joypastelsol) if you ever want to ask something.


End file.
